


A Scare

by TyrannasaurAceCircus



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Hurt, Janto being soft, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannasaurAceCircus/pseuds/TyrannasaurAceCircus
Summary: Ianto doesn't have the best time in a club.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had

Ianto had lost his comm. And he was absolutely fucked.

“Jack!” He tried to call through the overpowering music. “Jack!” The crowd closed around him and Ianto lost sight of the Captain. Ianto pushed through the bodies grinding up against one another. He called for Jack. The tall man over just visible through the dancing people. “Jack!” He yelled and yelled. But the man didn’t hear him.

He disappeared once again and Ianto resulted to sliding between a couple of dudes rutting against each other to enthusiastically.

His foot got caught on someone else's. Suddenly he stumbled and fell. _’Shit, shit.'_ He thought, scrambling to rise again. The constantly moving shoes threatening to stamp down on him. A particularly sharp heel catching the soft flesh of his palm. Ianto cried out. But it is hardly heard with the music and screams of excitement and fun. Somehow he managed to get up. His feet planted firmly on the streamer-covered ground.

He’d lost Jack yet again. The flowing greatcoat nowhere to be seen. The dazzling smile not reflecting the lights anyway. “Jack!”

Someone’s hip slammed into his side. It sent Ianto stumbling again. He fell into another man who wrapped his arm around Ianto’s waist. He was quickly flung back into the masses of people. A busty woman showing her breasts up against him. Someone’s crotch against his own arse. Ianto struggled as a hand squeezed his thigh. He needed to get to Jack. Ianto roughly pulled himself from the group, straightening his suit. His tie had been pulled loose. His cufflinks gone. _’Fuck.'_

The glint of metal caught Ianto’s eye sharply. Jack’s comm.! He moved towards it. He almost got stuck between a slightly more round man and the bar. Ianto elbowed his way through a bunch of people. They had skimpy outfits on and alcohol in their glasses. There were too many people. Everything was extra loud. God, he wanted to just go home!

His hand must have brushed someone wrong as the next minute his not-so-pristine shirt was bunched up in some blokes mitts. He was large. Larger than Jack. Longer hair too. Blonde. But Ianto hardly noticed as a first met his face. And again. Blood flooded his mouth, a tooth came loose. The hands let go of him briefly before grasping his tie. Then he was tugged forward. Ianto choked as it cut his air. He was forced to follow the brute out. _'Thank god.'_ He thought _’At least he was outside.’_

But the slight relief was expelled as the beating continued. The Welshman’s head connected violently to the sharp corners of the building. The brick dug into his spine. His feet hardly held him up. The world spun. Sounds escaped him. Ianto watched as blood spurt out from his mouth, dropping silently to the moist floor.

_’Fuck.’_

How the fuck did he get into this mess? Ianto could hardly concentrate. His face was being bashed in my some drunk Tom, Dick, or Harry. He hadn’t even done anything wrong. And Jack wasn’t even here.

He could feel his consciousness slipping away. He still hadn’t found Jack...Ianto slumped forward, out cold.

~~~

The first thing Ianto noticed was the warmth.

Last time he was awake it had been cold. The chilly air had nipped at his skin through the thin fabric of his suit. And he assumed the rain-covered concrete wasn’t hated either. But now he was warm, pleasantly warm. Ianto let out a small, satisfied sigh.

A second or so after, something covered his lips. It didn’t take long for Ianto to realise it was someone else’s lips. He panicked, thinking he was back in the club being snogged by some drunken stranger, but the familiar scene of 51st-century pheromones washed over him. Jack.

A light hand along his jawline as Ianto opened his eyes. At first, the light was too much and they flickered shut again. Then a shadow fell over him and Ianto tried again. They came to focus on the looming face of Jack. Concern swimming in his eyes. Ianto brought his hand up to cup Jack’s neck. The Captain smiled and the two shared a quick kiss before pulling away.

“Hey,” Jack whispered, smile still plastered on his face. It grew a little wider.

“Hey,” Ianto replied, his voice a little rough.

“Gave us quite a scare earlier,” Jack said, settling back a little. Ianto must have looked confused - he couldn’t remember much - so Jack leant closer again. His warm hand running through Ianto’s hair soothingly. “Tosh tracked your comm. only you weren’t with it. Couldn’t find you until some lady boasted about her boyfriend beating up this perv in a suit.”

“‘m not a perv...”

“Don’t worry, I know.” Ianto's eyes must have fallen closed, as they fluttered open when Jack pressed his lips to his forehead. It was a tender kiss, soft and loving. Ianto found himself craving more. He arched his head up, Jack's fingers gliding along his neck and resting on his pulse.

" 'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Scaring you, losing earpiece."

"Oh, don't worry Ianto. It's all okay, I'm more worried about you." Ianto looked at him, eyes holding Jack's gaze. "You aren't so easily replaced." Ianto nodded slightly so Jack lightly kissed his button nose. "You got quite banged up."

Although Ianto couldn't feel a thing. Thank god for Owen's never ending supply of painkillers.

"I looked for you."

"I know, I know." Jack pulled the blanket around Ianto a little more, not wanting to mention that he'd seen the CCTV. He'd seen Ianto struggle to follow after him. The room had gone quiet and Jack though Ianto had fallen back asleep, until the Welshman spoke up and broke Jack's thoughts.

"G'night Jack."

'Goodnight Ianto. Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
Tumblr - @Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up.  
Enjoy

Ianto had patched up well. The only reminders that he was attacked were the fading bruises around his eye and dotted along his jawline. His jaw ached. His concussion had been cleared by Owen.

Jack was happy about that. He hated seeing his team hurt. And it meant Ianto was back on his feet, doing the work he enjoyed without cause for concern. Although Jack was always concerned about Ianto. He'd spent the time looking after Ianto, making sure he wasn't in pain, holding ice to his bruises, and offering lots of kisses at request. He thinks, after a while, the mothering and inactivity had ground at Ianto. He'd become a little irritable, hitting Jack's hand awake when he tried to get up without tumbling back down. But then seeking the captain out not long after, apologising and looking for affection. Jack happily satisfied his requests.

Jack now stood outside a forlorn-looking apartment complex, his coat winding around his legs in the wind. While Ianto had slept or ushered him away, Jack had spent the time searching. Going over and over the CCTV, looking for the face of Ianto's attacker. It had taken a while, with crappy quality footage, but with the help of Tosh, he'd found the man. Kevin Hadley, highly intelligent with a degree in mathematical science. Lives with his girlfriend and has no family and apparently liked to beat up well dressed Welsh men.

It was bright and early, Hadley would be coming home from his night shift (a night guard for some company Jack didn't care for.) His girlfriend would be gone, heading out to an emergency call from her mother in Newport. Jack waited patiently for the busted up Audi to park itself. Watched as the man shuffled from his car before making his strike.

Hadley was slammed roughly against his car door, head bouncing off the metal. Jack pinned him down by his coat, holding back from just beating the guy to a pulp.

"Oi- Wha' the 'ell are you playin at!" He yelled, cockney accent laying on thick.

"I'm here for a little chat." Jack sneered, glaring down at the man. He struggled in Jack's grip, hands trying to tug himself free, only Jack held strong. Anger fulled his strength.

"I ain't never seen you in my life, mate. Lemme go-"

"You're right. You haven't seen me, but you've seen someone I hold dear."

"You've gone mad, you 'ave." He said, still wriggling. "I swear, you go' the wrong bloke."

"No, no I know it was you, Kevin Hadley. Down at the club, though you were saving your girl from another man, remember." Hadley shook his head which just angered Jack more. He knew the man was lying. "Welsh guy, just over six foot, looks good in a suit that you ruined."

Jack saw recognition flash in his eyes before Hadley reached up to push at Jack's shoulders. The captain only stumbled, bringing his captive with him before ramming him back down on the vehicle. Jack loomed over him, faced too close for his comfort but it had the man shaking.

"That bloke, I- I thought he was just touchin' up my girl. 'ad to teach 'im a lesson, yeah?"

Turns out that was the wrong thing to say which Hadley found out the hard way. A fist landed square in his stomach, forcing the breath out of him.

"He wasn't touching up anyone, he was looking for me! He's not kind of guy."

"Well, I'm sorry! I am, I just-" His head snapped back unnatural swift as Jack's knuckle met his face. Blood dribbled out of the crooked nose. Hadley's head also smacked into the metal of his car, leaving him dazed and shaking.

"You ever do that again, to anyone at all, I will come for you, you understand?"

Jack only let him go once he'd received a definite agreement. He watched as the man stumbled to his place as fast as he could. He let out a sigh and shook his hand. The skin had split, blood oozing from it before the wound neatly fixed itself up. Jack grimaced as the red liquid soaked into his coat. Ianto won't be happy. And he'll have questions.

But Jack would leave that conversation for now. He had a, hopefully still asleep, Welshman waiting for him to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
Tumblr - @Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
